IFruit
'''iFruit' is a line of smartphones designed and marketed by Fruit Computers, in the HD Universe. It is an obvious parody of the Apple iPhone. The 3G has few functions and is described as "All ego". The 9iX can be used to snap pictures with Snapmatic in-game and upload them to the social club. The phone also has other apps. In addition to the Snapmatic app there is email, texts, checklist/job list (online), quick save, contacts, settings, internet, and Trackify (only available on a mission). iFruit's main competitor as of 2013 is Drone. Description 9iX= iFruit 9iX It is a touchscreen-based smartphone developed by Fruit Computers. It is based on the iPhone 4 or 4S. It is high-end. It makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. GENERAL: Internet access, mission replay, calendar, social media access. STORAGE: Contacts, Messages, Photos, Videos, Applications. CAMERA: Rear Camera, Front Camera. SOUND: Vibrations, Ringtones. DISPLAY: Multi-color, touchscreen. The player is able to take in-game pictures using the iFruit and upload them to the social club. |-| 3G= iFruit 9iX It is a touchscreen-based phone that has very few functions. It was very popular due to being a Fruit Computers product. It makes its first and only appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV. GENERAL: "All ego." STORAGE: None. CAMERA: One.' (possibly)' SOUND: Vibrations, Ringtones. (possibly) DISPLAY: No display. Apps Email Periodically, the player will receive emails from various characters, or even companies promoting new items in stores. For some personal emails, the player can choose to 'reply' to the sender, and a scripted message from the protagonist will be sent, advancing the conversation. Emails from retailers sometimes come with a link that can be opened in the browser. Messages The text messaging function of the phone allows the player to receive texts from various characters. Viewing a text usually prompts the player to call the sender, often to advance a part of the story. Checklist Standard to-do list for the player. Used to organise the player's schedule and mark off any complete activities. Quick save Allows the player to save the game when not in a safehouse. Quick saving is not available during missions. Contacts Standard contact list used to call or hang out with people. If the player has ignored an incoming phone call, the icon will be replaced by a (!) indicating who to call back to start a mission. Pressing X''' (Xbox 360) or '''Square (PS3) while in the list will show the dialer. Settings Allows the player to modify the phone to their tastes. Can use different ringtones or toggle phone vibrations on or off. Snapmatic Allows the player to take pictures or selfies in free roam which are then uploaded to the Rockstar Games Social Club. Several missions also require photos to be taken of specific things. It is based on the photo and picture editing app Instagram. Internet Standard mobile browser allowing the player to navigate the internet, buy vehicles online and manage stocks on the BAWSAQ website. Trackify Used to track down signals from the player's phone. Can be used from a very long distance, up to a few miles. Shelley An AI programmed into the iFruit OS. Shelley is used to give directions, advice, etc. However, she cannot be used by the player. Shelley is based on Siri. Notable Owners ''GTA IV'' (3G) *Juliette Lewis mentions that she owns one on her talk show. ''GTA V'' (9iX) *Michael De Santa owns one. *Lamar Davis (In Deep Inside, after his Drone was thrown away by Franklin Clinton in Chop.) *GTA Online Protagonist owns one. *Franklin might own one as you can find one in his bedroom in the Vinewood Hills safehouse that plays music. Although it could be a mp3 player with a similar design to the ifruit phone or possibly even a knock off of the ipod touch. Trivia *The logo of the phone clearly resembles a penis. *In GTA V, there is a news article from the Daily Globe after the mission Marriage Counseling that announces a new model of iFruit to be release in 3 months, however, there is already a men called Sean Douglas waiting for the phone in a sleeping bag outside of an iFruit store in Downtown Algonquin, while he is defecating in plastic bags, eating cans of tuna and being spit on by strangers. This is clearly a mocking towards iPhone fans that wait months in lines outside of Apple stores before a new model is released. Gallery Phone Pictures Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|Promotional character with an iFruit 9iX. Ifruit and protagonists-GTAV.jpg|Michael's iFruit 9iX. Advertisement 800px-IFruit.png|First Generation iFruit. iFruit9iX-GTAV.jpg|iFruit 9iX. Ifruitwebpage.jpg|iFruit Webpage in GTA V de:IFruit Phone es:IFruit pt:IFruit ru:IFruit